


Salted Water: Preview

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: After character defeats and deaths, CrybabyHenry, Crying, HenryxTears, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Even though they tried to kill me, even though they probably don’t remember me, I cry for them. I cry after I kill them; I cry when I see them die. It’s probably because I knew who they used to be, but they aren’t them anymore. I shouldn’t cry over something that wants me dead…but I do.





	Salted Water: Preview

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
>  
> 
> CONTAIN A CHAPTER FOUR SPOILERS, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHES PLEASE DON'T READ!!
> 
> I made Henry a crybaby and care about peeps, even when they want him dead. The reason I did this was because he doesn't really react after killing a boss or Boris.
> 
> Enjoy.

       Joey wanted to show me something and I think it’s the ink machine. I wonder how you power it up.

 

I jiggle the door knob, flinching as I see the light under the door turn off. Does that mean someone’s in there? I hope, I haven’t seen anyone since I got here.

 

I sigh then continues to walk around. In the process, I found my desk and a voice recording of Wally Frank's. I knew him, his voice is familiar to me. I also found…huh?

 

My eyes slowly widen as I see the wolf strapped to the desk, his ribs exposed. This…this is Boris the Wolf. Why is he…how is he? What the hell has Joey been up to?

 

My bottom lip quivers as I slowly walk towards him, my hands gripping the end of my shirt. My vision blurs, “Boris,” I whimper. I didn’t even know he could physically exist; I don’t even know him…personally. I hate when I when I cry over someone I don’t know or wants to harm me. I don’t know why I do it, I just do. All my hate…my fear, goes away so I can comfort that person until their final breath.

 

I gently touches one of Boris’ rips, whimpering as I push them down. I do the same for the rest then moves the ink to cover them. I know it won’t stay like this, but…I had to do something.

 

I wipe my eyes as I sniff, letting out a long sigh before walking out the room.

 

~

 

       “Boris,” I question then grin, “you’re alive?!”

 

He nods then tilts his head. I blink then feel my cheek, “I’m…crying,” I mumble before whimpering. Moments ago, Sammy died. I knew him, I worked with him. He tried to sacrifice me to Bendy, but it didn’t quite work out.

 

“I’m fine,” I whimper as I wipe my eyes, “I’m fine,” I sniff, Boris looking at me. I take a couple of deep breathes as I fan my face with my hands, attempting to calm down.

 

~

 

       They say they want to go home, but they do nothing as if they’re trapped. I don’t recognize any of them, their voices aren’t familiar to me either. Joey must have hired a lot of people after I left. I want to cry with them.

 

My eyes glisten, “I’m going to help you out of here. All of you.”

 

The ink covered man looks at the floor, “The only person that can set us free is him. Alice is a traitor; she did nothing for us.”

 

“I’ll handle her,” I nod, “trust me.”

 

I feel like he’s smiling a little, “We know you, we all do. We all doubt you remember us.”

 

“Your right,” I shake my head, “I don’t remember any of you,” my eyes well with tears, “I’m sorry.” I shield my eyes with my forearms as I turn away from the ink person, soft whimpers leaving my mouth. I wipe my eyes then says goodbye to the ink people, going to the vent then climbing in.

 

~

 

       “I’m sorry,” I say as I gently reach in and touches Bertrum’s cheek.

 

“It’s fine,” his voice weakly echoes, “I was trying to kill you.”

 

A tear falls from my eyes, more soon following.

 

“I know. I should be mad at you, not crying.”

 

He sighs happily, “You were always a motherly-wife like figure to us, all of us. No matter what we did, you would feel sad about it or set it aside.”

 

I smile softly, “I’m sorry.”

 

As I move my hand back, the doors to the marry-go-round closes, I no longer able to see Bertrum.

 

~

 

       I watch Bendy leave the room from the box, letting out a breath of relief once he’s gone. I slowly open the door and peep from behind it, walking out the box once I see the coast is clear. Bendy and the Projectionist fought, Bendy the victor. He didn’t show mercy either, he ripped the projector from the body.

 

I look down at the project, the light flickering weakly against the wall. I knew him once, before he was turned into this. Norman Polk…he worked with Sammy in the music department I believe. He and Joey would smoke their pipes and cigars together in the lounge room from time to time, cracking jokes or discussing the latest soundtrack for an episode. He had a face and he would smile, a wide toothy grin. His light blue eyes glistened whenever he smiled, his mustache and beard moving with his lips and chin. He actually had a face…and he looked human.

I don’t know what happened to them…any of them.

 

I slowly move the ink covered projector in my arms, “I’m sorry,” I say as my bottom lips quivers, trying not to cry. I hold the head close, “I know I wasn’t the one who killed you and you’re the one who wanted me dead. I…,” my eyes well with tears, “I don’t know why I want to cry over your death,” the first tear falls, “but I do. I can’t even give you a proper funeral,” I whimper before hunching over, pushing my lips together to conceal my whimpers, salted water dripping from my eyes and on the wood below me as I clutch the projector.

 

~

 

       I move my index and middle finger back, examining my work. I couldn’t give him a proper burial, but I did my best. I laid Norman’s head against Alice’s hiding box, drawing flowers around and on him using the ink downstairs.

 

I look at the head one last time, leaning down then gently placing my lips against it. I move away then get up, walking out the room.

 

~

 

       Alice and Boris are dead, I killing Boris and Alice being killed by her look alike. I cried after a minute of looking at Allicine and Tom, tears and loud cried leaving my mouth. I fall on my knees then run my hands through my hair. I went through all of that, but I still couldn’t save Boris. I killed him.

 

I grip the back of my hair as I continue to cry. I’m tired and covered in ink. I’ve lost my glasses and my hair’s loose and turned black due to the ink. My clothes are ruined and I’m scarred and bruised all over. I want a nap and a full bottle of vodka.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally typed this in two hours while watching Jacksepticeye play Chapter 4.
> 
> I'm currently working on the story version of this. Here's the link:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747978/chapters/34098281
> 
> I hope you liked this.


End file.
